Multi Crossover
by NatalieHawk
Summary: People, i cant explain this story any more than this: A multi crossover with all your favorite Disney and Dream-works characters! Enjoy this story and it would make my day if you reviewed it also. Biggest Thanks
1. Chapter 1

The girl was up, she took her book climbed up to the window, opened it, and read the book in the moonlight. She looked up at the moon and looked hard. Then, she saw it. On the crescent shaped moon she saw a dome like building, very faint, but she still saw it. Now she knew for sure: The stories are real.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Hawkins was busy serving the costumers when her son came charging through the door. "MOM, MOM! I have good news!" Sarah's son Jim yelled. Sarah replied," What's the good news, and all we need right now is another slip off." "Mom, so um, look, there's an expedition on Planet Earth and they asked me to go, but I needed to let you know first. So um, can I go?" Jim asked. Sarah replied,"NO! Last time you left you almost got killed." "Oh come on Mom, you gotta let me go. I might learn something new." Jim said. Once Sarah heard him say that she said,"Fine, ill let you go, stay safe."

_A Few Weeks Later_

Jim was walking up the ramp to the ship. He knew he would miss his friends, but he'd never seen the Planet Earth and decided that if he didn't the opportunity, he might not get another chance. The ship set sail and his mother told him that the trip to earth was about three weeks. He decided most of his time would be used to rest. Once he got into his cabin he fell asleep almost immediately. Jim awoke fresh and relaxed. "Well Morph, your gonna need to stay out of the sight of people when we arrive." Jim said to Morph. Morph gave a few squeaks to say he knows. The ship docked and then Jim realized that the ship was on water. Jim got off the ship and looked around. "Where am I?"Jim thought. Jim looked around for the ship to board for the expedition.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship was there. Jim boarded the ship and he hoped that he didn't have to do all the work like the last time he boarded a ship to Treasure Planet. He boarded the ship and looked around. This ship was nothing like the RLS Legacy. He saw a girl at the corner of his eye. How could that be, there where barley any humans on Montressor so how is there a human girl on this ship?

The girl was wearing a shirt (similar to Jim's shirt in treasure planet), a skirt (same color as Jim's pants in Treasure Planet), and boots (look similar to Jim's in Treasure Planet). She was busy mopping the deck. Jim decided to avoid any girls. They always got on his nerve, so he just avoided them. Jim couldn't shake the thought that he's met the girl somewhere. Well, a girl's a girl. No exception, Jim would still avoid her.

Jim then realized that the girl had left the spot she was in earlier. Then, Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was hearing Captain Amelia's voice, but how could that be?


	4. Chapter 4

Jim opened the door and saw Amelia talking with Delbert. Amelia saw Jim and gave him that same look his mother would give him if he had done something wrong. Jim realized that he did do something wrong, he opened the door in the middle of their private disscusion. Jim was about to close the door when a girl cried,"LOOK OUT!" Too late, Jim went down hard. Jim saw the same girl from earlier rushing over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Jim replied," Do I look alright?" She said," Sorry. I had a little trouble handling a pink blob named Morph." She helped him up and continued to mop the deck. Jim thought, I guess I can't avoid this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: When you hear about Jack later on, Jayla's referring to Jackson Overland Frost. (Jack Frost) I was trying to make Jayla like me as much as possible. Jayla is not my name though and I know that I wrote a long flash back, but that's what Jayla's memory book was showing and I wasn't really sure what to put for Jim's book on Treasure Planet. I know that you can't read it so I put watch the book, so please don't get angry if I put it wrong. I accept criticism because I want to know if I did something wrong or if it's a terrible story. I don't any of the characters except for Jayla. All characters belong to their right full owners: Dream-works and Disney. **

"Melody, remember, it's just like we practiced." Ariel told her daughter Melody. "I know Mom, but practicing is a lot easier than the real thing." said a nervous Melody. "You're just going to follow me across the deck, then you can have your free time." Ariel said.

The girl was busy mopping the deck and didn't want to be disturbed. So when the boy from earlier came up to her, she was disappointed. "Hey, why were you with Morph?" asked Jim. "He took the mop I was using. Though he was piece of wood when he hit you." said the girl. "Oh, I'm Jim." said Jim. "Jayla." answered the girl. Jim though, I know that name, I know someone named Jayla. There was one question which Jim needed to ask: Have I met you before?

It was nighttime and the ship was all very quiet. Jim couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk around the ship. Jim passed by a door, supposedly someone's cabin. But, he heard a voice, coming from inside the cabin, a voice from his childhood. Jim placed his ear against the door and listened. Jim now rememberd where the voice was from.

FLASH BACK

Eight year old Jim was looking out the window. His dad never did anything, he just would come home, go straight to his room and stay there. Jim hated having the name James. It was his father's middle name. He changed it to Jim when he was five. Jim was interrupted from his thoughts when his mother came in. "Jim, would you please bring this to table eight please?", asked Sarah. "Alright Mom", Jim replied. Jim took the bowl and brought it to table eight. Jim did not look at it's contents because he knew it was some type of tentacle which was a favorite of the aliens on Montressor. Jim started to walk back to the kitchen when the doors opened and a lady with a puffy dress walked in. She was followed by twelve girls all dressed formally. Then, a girl wearing a plain dirty brown dress walked in. She had brown hair, her hair was parted in the front the way Jim's hair is. She didn't look like she enjoyed being there. Jim hurried into the kitchen since a lot of girls took a liking towards him, while he wanted nothing to do with them. Sarah came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron. She greeted the guests and brought them to a table. Jim waited for his mom to come back in. Everyday is boring to him. Just staying in the kitchen doing small errands. Sarah came in the kitchen. "Jim, please get a slice of white bread from the basket, and please get out some salad and thirteen bowls along with one plate." "Okay Mom!", Jim replied back. He got it all out and he set it down on the counter waiting for his mom again. Sarah prepared the food and asked Jim to help her carry the fourteen dishes.

The lady with a puffy dress saw Sarah coming. She asked her,"And who might this young man be?""This is my son, Jim. Jim, this is Ms. Johnson.", Sarah said. "Pleasure to meet you.", said Mrs. Johnson. "Nice to meet you also.", replied Jim plainly . "Such fine manners. You've raised him well. He his much finer than her. She probably came to the orphanage from a poor family.", said Mrs. Johnson. Jim looked over to the girl. She just hung her head in sadness. "Well, enjoy your meal.", said Sarah. She and Jim went back into the kitchen.

That night was a rainy night on Montressor. She had run away from the orphanage. She hated the way she was treated. She was basically a servant at the orphanage. She couldn't take it anymore. She saw the inn she was in earlier. She didn't have any money, but she had to try. She knocked on the door. The woman by the name of Sarah opened the door."May I help you?", Sarah asked. "I'm sorry that I had to come at this late hour, but I was hoping that I could stay here for the time being. I don't have any money, but could I work here to pay off my debt?", the girl asked. "Alright. What is your name?", Sarah asked. "Jayla.", said the girl. "Come Jayla, let me show you to your room.", said Sarah.

Jim was lying in bed when he heard two voices. He shot straight up. He heard his mom talking with a girl. Then he heard foot-steps coming from the hall. Jim quietly got up and placed his ear on the door.

"I have a son, his name is Jim. He's eight years old, like you.", said Sarah. "Well, this is your room.""Thank you.", said Jayla. "Good-night then.", said Sarah. Sarah closed the door.

Jim went back to his bed and for some reason now he was extremely tired. Jim fell asleep once he got in bed. Jim woke up because the sun was shining right in his face. Grr, Jim thought. Jim got dressed and hurried downstairs. Jim opened the kitchen door and saw a girl washing dishes. Jim then realized that he forgot to do the dishes yesterday. The girl looked up and smiled. "You must be Jim.", said the girl. "Uh, ya. And you are?", Jim asked. "Jayla.", replied the girl. She continued with the dishes. She was extremely fast for her age. She probably did thirteen dishes in thirty-seven seconds. Jim then realized that it was the girl from yesterday. She wasn't wearing a brown dress today though. She was wearing a long skirt, a baggy shirt, and a pair of boots which looked like they were for boys since they weren't the girlish type. Her hair wasn't messy today either. Jim felt awkward, so he got a purp from the basket. He took a bite from it and then spit it out in the trash. So much for doing a good impression, thought Jim. The purp was sour. Jim didn't like sour fruit at all. Jayla giggled. Sarah walked in. "I see you met Jim.", Sarah said. Sarah was about to throw a napkin away when she saw a chewed up purp in the trash. "Jim, what's in the trash?""Um, a chewed up purp. It was sour.", Jim said hoping not to get in trouble. "Next time, think before you act.", Sarah said. Jim's face had a huge sign of relief. Jim looked at Jayla and saw that she was done with the dishes. Jim watched her leave the kitchen and walk out the front door. Without thinking, Jim followed. Jayla was staring up at the sky. She was apparently in her own world at the moment because Jim was waving his hand in front of her face for three minutes. "What?",Jayla asked. "Why are you staring up at the sky?", Jim asked. "I was hoping for Jack to come back.", said Jayla. "Who's Jack?""I called him my adopted brother. He brought me to the orphanage when I was a few months old. My parents abandoned me and left me in the streets and he found me. He came to my window in the attic at the orphanage every Christmas. He called me Emma because that was his sister's name.", Jayla replied.

In the days that passed, Jim and Jayla started becoming good friends. They spent a lot time together playing around.

Jim and Jayla were washing dishes in a wooden tub big enough for six people. Jim "accidentally" splashed Jayla. Jayla giggled and splashed him back. This soon became a water fight. They both fell in the tub. They splashed each other for about an hour. They finished the rest of the dishes. When they were done they dried off. That night, Jim wanted to show her his book about Treasure Planet. The both sat on Jim's bed and watched the book. They both became tired and fell asleep. Jayla was sleeping on Jim's shoulder and Jim was sleeping with the book open on his face.

Sarah opened the door to find Jayla and Jim fast asleep. Sarah took the book off Jim's face and put it on the table by Jim's bed. She picked Jayla up and brought her to her room. When Sarah left the room she heard a knock at the front door. She opened the door and saw that it was a Robot Officer."Good Evening Ma'am. All children who are not born on Montressor or have not lived on Montressor for at least ten years are to board the Galactic Galaxy in a week. Thank you Ma'am.", said the officer. Sarah was on the verge of tears. Jim would be heart broken that Jayla has to leave. How would she tell her?

Jayla woke up because the sun making her feet warm, too warm. She quickly got dressed. She ran down stairs and crashed into Jim on the way down. They laughed. Jim helped Jayla up. Sarah saw them holding hands. She knew this was going to be difficult. She saw them enter the kitchen. She followed. When she entered she gestured to Jayla to come. Jayla went to Sarah. "Yes?", Jayla asked. "I need to have a talk with you.", said Sarah. She took Jayla to a room. "Jayla, an officer came last night, and, he said, that all children who were not born on Montressor or have not lived here for at least ten years are to board the Galactic Galaxy in a week. And you have to go on that ship.""No, I can't go. I don't want to go to another orphanage. I don't want to leave. Why?", Jayla said. She was holding back tears. "I'm sorry, but there's no other choice.", said Sarah.

Jayla walked back into the kitchen red eyed. she sat down and ate her breakfast in sadness. Jim noticed this. "What's wrong?""I'll tell you later.", said Jayla plainly. Did I do something wrong?, thought Jim. Jim hated to see her like this.

Jayla spent most of the day outside. She sat in some sort of tree. Jim followed her up there. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?""Jim, this is very hard to say, all children who are not born on Montressor or have not lived here for at least ten years are to board the Galactic Galaxy in a week. Jim, I'm sorry, but I have to leave in a week.", Jayla started to cry. Jim couldn't believe it, his first friend, not even friends for a month, and already she has to leave. Jim was heartbroken.

A WEEK LATER

Jayla and Jim stood side by side both in tears. Jim held Jayla's hand tightly. "Good-bye Jim.", Jayla said. "Good-bye Jayla.", said Jim. Jayla and Jim hugged each other. They both stayed like that for a few minutes. Jayla pulled away and walked up the ramp to the ship. The ship was sailing away when Jayla turned around. She saw Jim standing there, staring. She waved. Jim waved back. "GOOD-BYE JIM!", yelled Jayla. And the ship was out of sight.

END FLASH BACK


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In this chapter Jim is fifteen, like he is in Treasure Planet. The chapter before was a type of flash back. Jim splashed Jayla because he was hoping to make her see it was him from a long time ago. I own Jayla, and that's all. All the characters belong to their right full owners: Dream-works and Disney.**

Jim was in shock, how could her voice be coming from inside the cabin, since she obviously is older, her voice would change. Jim saw a crack in the door. He peeked through the crack. He saw the girl who introduced herself as Jayla holding some type of book. The cover was gold. It was some type of memory book.

Jayla was full of sadness. She clutched the necklace tightly. The necklace was given to her from her friend Jim when she was eight before she was forced to leave. She put the book on the table. She sat in bed and buried her face in her hands. She cried softly.

Jim went back to his cabin quietly. He laid in bed for a few minutes thinking, Is this the Jayla I knew, is it really her? Jim fell asleep.

Captain Amelia and Doctor Delbert were talking quietly. "I still don't understand why you asked the people in charge to bring both of them.", said Amelia in confusion. "Jim isn't happy, Sarah is working very hard to run the inn and make him happy at the same time. The least I can do is make Jim happy. I'm trying to help Sarah.", Delbert explained,"I need them to remember each other from when they were eight. I believe Jim will be happy then."

The next day Jim woke up to Amelia's yelling. Ugh, why this early?, Jim thought. Jim got up and changed clothes. He walked out of his cabin to find Amelia with Jayla at her side. Jayla looked extremely tired. This was how Jim felt, extremely tired. "Both of you, dishes.", ordered Amelia. Jim had a look of annoyance on his face. He followed reluctantly.

When they entered the kitchen, Jim and Jayla saw a wooden tub enough for six people. Jim saw Jayla smile, but then her smile faded once she saw the dishes. "Well, I'll be heading off now.", Amelia said. Jim heard a tone in her voice which meant she was hiding something. Jim knew it was very rare that she said what she meant. So it didn't really matter to Jim. Jayla started to work on the dishes already. She was extremely fast, too. Jim was doing some of the dishes when he "accidentally" splashed her. Jayla was in shock at first, then she smiled. She splashed Jim. This turned into a water fight. They fell into the tub. They didn't realize that the tub was six feet deep. When they reached the top Jim was laughing. Jim and Jayla got out of the tub. Jim saw that Jayla's eyes were red. "What's wrong?", Jim asked Jayla. Jayla just shook her head in sadness. They continued the rest of the dishes in silence.

That night, Jayla was sitting at the front of the ship. Delbert was shaking his head. He was trying to think of another way for them to remember each other.

Jim was behind her. "Okay, seriously what's wrong.", Jim asked. "It's just, when we had the water fight earlier, you reminded me of someone I knew. When we were eight, we had a water fight in the kitchen also.", Jayla said in sadness. Jim was in shock. "Uh, what was the person's name?", Jim asked. "His name was James, but he changed his name to Jim because he hated the name James.", said Jayla,"I just wish that I wasn't forced to leave him.""You're sure that you'll never see him again?", Jim asked with a smirk. "Well, he's far, far away right now.", said Jayla. "If you only knew.", Jim was trying hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?," Jayla asked. "You seriously don't know?", Jim asked half laughing. Jayla shook her head. "I'm James Pleiadies Hawkins.", Jim said. Jayla was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "What? You're Jim?", Jayla asked. "Yes, I am. Hello? You don't recognize me?", asked Jim. Jayla shook her head. Jayla smiled at Jim. It was a sweet smile. They both hugged each other. "I missed you so much Jim.", Jayla said. "I missed you more.", said Jim.


End file.
